The Dominatrix
|-|Dominatrix= |-|Zin Invasion Fleet= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| '''5-A Name: The Dominatrix Origin: Saints Row Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of the Zin Empire after Zinyak, AI, Embodiment of the Simulation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, Forcefield creation, Telekinesis, Duplication, Teleportation, 4th Wall Awareness, Space-Time Manipulation (Altered the Simulation, and restarted the timeline of the DLC) Reality Warping (Embodiment of the simulation, her death led to the collapse of the simulation, which altered it's physics), Power Restriction | Flight and Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Time Travel Attack Potency: City level (Can manipulate Steelport, and has full control over it) | Large Planet level (Has control over the entire Zin Armada, which includes warships capable of destroying the Earth, and the Zin Armada has dozens of these warships) Speed: Supersonic movement, combat, and reaction speed (Comparable to The Boss), otherwise Omnipresent | Massively FTL+ (Zin ships are easily capable of intergalactic travel) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to The Boss), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) | Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Large Planet Class Durability: City level | Large Planet level Stamina: Limitless Range: Varies from standard melee range to citywide Standard Equipment: .45 Fletcher, Invasion Fleet Intelligence: Likely high since it is the AI of the simulation Weaknesses: Can be permanently killed if all of her copies are forced into a single body Key: In the Simulation | With the Zin Invasion Fleet Notable Attack/Techniques: Super Powers: By altering her code within The Simulation, The Dominatrix is capable of bending the simulation to her will and acquire powerful superhuman abilities that allow her to easily traverse The Simulation. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables The Dominatrix to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, allowing him to run on water and up vertical surfaces, as well as create a powerful vortex behind him when he runs. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets The Dominatrix jump much higher than normal and glide through the air. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force that can be modified with a variety of elemental options. **'Fire:' Enemies are set on fire and can panic on the spot, and take damage over time. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. **'Force:' The Force Element causes Telekinesis to deal additional damage to a target upon impact! *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. **'Rock:' The Rock element knocks back all nearby elements and vehicles, causing damage to all hit targets. *'Energy Shield:' Similar to Wardens, The Dominatrix possesses a forcefield-like barrier which makes her invulnerable to all non superpower-based attacks. This forcefield, however, can be temporarily disabled when she is hit with a superpower, though it will reactivate a few seconds later. *'Laser Canon:' Another power The Dominatrix shares with the Wardens is a wrist-mounted laser rifle, which she can utilize to great effect in attacking from a distance. *'Duplication:' The Dominatrix is able to split herself into at multiple identical copies of herself which can operate independently over long distances. These copies grow stronger the more that are killed, and as long as there are clones in existence she cannot be truly killed. *'Teleportation:' The Dominatrix has the ability to teleport short distances. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Characters Category:Leaders Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5